vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clownpiece
Summary Clownpiece is a Fairy from Hell who took part in the Lunar Conflict during the events of "Touhou 15: Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom". Originally a subordinate of the Goddess of Hell Hecatia Lapislazuli, she became part of Junko's plan to invade the Lunar Capital after Junko and Hecatia made an alliance seeking to take down the Lunar Goddess Chang'e. As part of their strategy, Clownpiece and many other fairies were to be purified into an status of pure lifeforce, causing the Lunarians to surrender without a fight for fear of being permanently "tainted" by impurity. Their crushing success caused said Lunarians to later attempt their own invasion to Gensokyo, seeking to remake it and turn it into their new home. This inadvertedly proved to be the downfall of Junko's plan, as it caused Lunarian Exiles Eirin Yagokoro and Kaguya Houraisan to promptly plan a counter-attack, sending the Protagonists to the Lunar Capital in an effort to stop both invasions. Despite her efforts to stop them, Clownpiece got ultimately defeated and kicked off The Moon, her two masters soon following suit. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Clownpiece Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Hell Fairy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Madness Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Fairies embody the lifeforce of nature and passively exude it around them), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Fairies don't need to eat, but they can if they wish to), Longevity (There hasn't been a single recorded instance of a fairy aging, at least appearance-wise), Immortality (Type 8, as long as the concept they represent still exists, fairies will stay alive and a fairy can regenerate instantly when they die. While what Clownpiece represents is unknown, it is likely to be insanity or the minds of humans, as she mentioned that humans' minds are as much a part of nature as anything else to her) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (It has been stated that purified fairies like Clownpiece possess power even beyond that of a God or a Kishin. Alongside her fellow purified fairies, she easily decimated the Lunarians, although it is unknown how much of it is attributable to her power and not her immense life-force, which forced the Lunarians out of the moon). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Likely comparable to Suika) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Comparable to Suika) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Likely high Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: Madness Stick Intelligence: Below average. Like most fairies, Clownpiece is childish and naive. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Madness Manipulation:' Clownpiece is able to drive others insane with the flame of her torch; any human who looks at the light of her torch is unable to maintain their sanity, allowing her to mess with their minds. She can also use this madness to boost the strength of herself and other fairies. *'"Fake Apollo":' Clownpiece throws several tiny moons at the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Clowns Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2